


When the Fire in Your Heart Is Replaced with Doubt

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Throw Your Weight On Me [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graphics, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Pheromones, Photoshop, Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After finding out that he's pregnant, Stiles goes to see Jackson to fix it.\Please, #StayHome #StaySafe #YoMeQuedoEnCasa\
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Throw Your Weight On Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817
Comments: 23
Kudos: 83
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #337: Stress, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #362: Inflate, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #363: Gaze





	When the Fire in Your Heart Is Replaced with Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> You all know I love feedback because I want to know what you think of what I write... It's both informative and encouraging, that's why I always mention it in the notes... so, thanks to everybody who has a second to share some opinion in my stories.
> 
> Here in Spain, I have been in a lockdown since last Thursday, five days ago, so, this is my first contribution to help you pass your time during this quarantine for the coronavirus. I can't sing to you on Instagram, but I can share some of my work over here... and for those who may not have read my other stuff, you have that available as well, so I'll share some links as I always do of my stackson stuff... (although I've also written things for other fandoms like Eyewitness, Medici: The Magnificent, Black Sails, and The Red Line): Of course, I'd love to talk to people while I can't leave home for at least a month... but I always love talking to people so there is nothing new about it.
> 
> Please people, stay home and stay safe. Be patient and use this time to catch up with all those things you always wanted to do.
> 
> \\#StayHome #YoMeQuedoEnCasa #StaySafe\\\¬Quarantine story #1¬\

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

“Yes?” Jackson asks, opening the door of his room.

“There’s a Mr. Stilinski at the door. He wants to see you,” Rick says.

Rick is the omega servant that works for them and as such, he’s wearing the typical uniform that only changes slightly depending on the season of the year: grey vest over his black shirt, matching his black trousers.

But Rick is more than just a servant, he is like family to him and he knows Jackson perfectly well; he was hired when Jackson was a baby and he’s helped to raise him as much as his parents have.

“Stiles is here?” Jackson furrows his brow.

Rick just raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, of course, tell him to come up,” Jackson says before closing the door. He turns around and checks out the room; everything seems to be in its place, except for the few books he was reading on his desk which he closes quickly and leaves on the left side on top of a couple of notebooks.

Then, he quickly looks at himself in the mirror next to one of his closets. He looks good enough in his jeans and white t-shirt but he gets rid of the glasses and fixes his hair the best way he can before there’s a knock on the door.

“Yeah, come in,” Jackson says, wondering what is wrong with him. Since when does he stress out about the way he looks? He always looks good, he knows that. It’s like a fact of nature. That’s the one thing he can always count on. Not that he doesn’t know that he’s got brains and other attributes that make him a good alpha, but his looks are something that he can always rely on.

“Hi,” Stiles says as he enters the room, folder in hand, suddenly feeling much less confident than he felt when he left his house that evening.

“Hi—Close the door.” Jackson’s voice is soft, yet commanding.

“Right,” Stiles turns around to close it and it’s difficult to register what happens after that.

Suddenly Jackson’s lips are on his neck, then on his cheek, then on his lips, kissing him. His tongue asking for entrance and Stiles gives it to him. Stiles can feel the door against his back and Jackson’s hands on his waist, anchoring him as their tongues are tasting, sliding and exploring each other. Their teeth clack together awkwardlyJackson’s scent fills his senses and the best comparison that Stiles can make is that it feels like being high… because he’s never been high but according to what people say, that’s what it must feel like. Like you’re not in control of your own body and your own actions.

Stiles is not sure how long it lasts but when Jackson’s right hand slides under his t-shirt, running up along his back, the touch adds something that maybe he could define as electricity… a feeling that entices him to do more but also makes him aware of what he’s doing.

It is hard but he stops. He knows he has to. He knows this is not why he came here.

“Stop,” Stiles says, pressing Jackson’s chest to make him step back.

Jackson seems surprised at first, Stiles is not really sure if he’s shocked or simply upset to be rejected… but despite his reticence and the frown on his face, Jackson immediately obeys, putting some distance between them and the feeling is weird. Something Stiles can’t recognize. It feels like being breathless and it’s confusing for a second until Jackson speaks and he forgets about it.

“I thought…” Jackson’s face matches his hesitation.

“You thought I came here to have sex with you again? God, your ego couldn’t be more inflated if you tried.” Stiles raises his eyebrows. He sounds more upset than he intended but that might be because he’s suddenly much more upset than he realized and he’s not even sure why at first.

“No! Hell… What’s wrong with you?” Jackson sounds genuinely offended and that’s not how Stiles imagined that this conversation would go.

“I…” Stiles closes his eyes, looking for the right words.

“I thought that after the other night, it was okay to kiss you... But excuse me if apparently, I got it all wrong.”

Stiles licks his lips. “Well, it wasn’t… it didn’t feel just like kissing… your hands were… you know…” Stiles waves his arms like if that helps to explain what he means somehow.

“Fine… I got carried away for a moment there... but…” Jackson hesitates and finally turns around, taking a couple of steps to put more distance between them.

“But what?” Stiles insists.

“You smell fucking good, okay? And I couldn’t help myself—It must have been your pheromones when you kissed me… because yeah, let me remind you that _you_ kissed _me_ back.”

“Great, so now it’s my fault… What else is new? You alphas are all the same.”

“You’re twisting my words. I didn’t say that and you fucking know it.” Jackson says, taking a step closer.

“Not in so many words, no, but you didn’t need to. It’s fucking clear what you meant,” Stiles says louder than he intended.

“Shit! You know I like you… Why are we even arguing about this? I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to but don’t send me any more mixed signals, okay?”

“Mixed signals?” Stiles furrows his brow. “What mixed signals are you talking about? You’re the one who hasn’t texted me or called me since that day. I don’t need to be a genius to realize that you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Excuse me but you haven’t texted me either. I thought you wanted your space.” Jackson takes a step back.

“Really? My space?” Stiles raises his eyebrows, obviously not believing a word.

“Yeah, _your space_. What? Right… So, you're one of those who thinks I’m supposed to text you because I’m the alpha?” Jackson frowns.

“I don’t…” Stiles hesitates, “I mean—”

Jackson huffs a laugh. “You are,” Jackson nods.

“Okay, then let me tell you that I don’t believe in that obsolete courtship bullshit. That’s not me.” Jackson continues. “And if you had asked me, I’d have told you—Like I said, I wasn’t trying to avoid you on purpose… I just didn’t know if you just wanted to just stay friends and I thought I’d better ask you in person when I saw you again. But then, that hasn’t happened and I’ve not had the chance, that’s all. Besides, _you_ have a phone and you know where I live and you didn’t contact me… I could be equally upset—”

“I’m not upset—” Once it’s out, Stiles knows it didn’t sound as convincing as he intended but it’s too late to take it back.

Jackson shakes his head. “Huh, you obviously are… but I’m not going to apologize if that’s what you were expecting.”

“Scott is right, you’re an asshole,” Stiles shrugs.

“Yeah, of course, I just told you that I support omegas’ equality and I’m the asshole. Then why on earth did you hook up with me if that’s what you think? Because I never forced you to do it and you’d be lying if you said that I did.”

“I never said you did,” Stiles says with a steady gaze.

“No, but you haven’t said that I didn’t either.” Jackson shakes his head. “You’ve said all that shit but you haven’t mentioned what really happened… So what were you expecting when you came here today? Did you want to talk about it? Were you gonna tell me that you wanna be friends? Or did you come to tell me that you regret it and you think I’m an asshole? Which one is it?” Jackson gestures with his hand.

“It’s not that simple.” Stiles thought that he had a plan and it would be easy but Jackson is making it much harder than it was supposed to be.

“It is.” Jackson nods. “It actually is. Either you regret it or you don’t… so just tell me.” Jackson waves his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated but I guess you already know that.
> 
> I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [All I Saw Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408) (AU 16 years after the end of S2)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to Chris Reed. And also, of course, to all the victims of the coronavirus. R.I.P.
> 
> Title from Ben Hazlewood's "Throw Your Weight on Me" which is the title of this series <3
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
